


obsessions

by radholladay



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gawsten, M/M, Therapy, waterparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: geoff is a therapist.awsten is a patient.geoff becomes obsessed.





	obsessions

There was nothing more stressful than the first session with new patients. Geoff had no clue what he was really walking into. All he had was folders upon folders detailing the patients he was about to see. As usual, there was a select few files that stood out to Geoff, one being of a boy who was closer to his age than any of the other patients. There was something about the file that already spoke to him on a level. He didn’t know if it was the fact that his case detailed he had been a musician before being admitted, or maybe it was the fact that there was so little information on him from his past therapists. He wanted to change that. He wanted there to be a sign of progress, of anything, within the thin folder. 

As he walked into the plain white room, he noticed the new face almost instantly. The boy had faded out blue hair peeking out around the edges of his hooded sweater that was almost twice his size. It clicked instantly that this was the one that he had had an interest in since the beginning. Sure, he could have been wrong, but there was something about him that just screamed musician to him. Call it a fellow musicians intuition. Geoff could just tell that he wouldn’t be getting a word out of the boy right away, from the way he had his legs in the chair pressed against his chest to the way he was sitting there with a hood over his head to cover the top half of his face. Geoff himself knew what it was like to be in a group for the first time, the same group he was taking care of now was a group he had started out in years ago. He had just been one of the luckier ones to find an inspiration with his time in treatment.

Once Geoff was sure of everyone arriving for the day, minus a few people that just tended to flake out every once in awhile, he took the chance to introduce himself to everyone in the room.

“I know introductions are hard. I don’t expect any of you to want to speak right now. So I’ll get that part out of the way,” Geoff cleared his throat, looking around the room. No one’s eyes were on him just yet but that was typical. “My name is Geoff. You don’t have to refer to me as just your doctor or anything. I was once in your place.”

When he had first been in therapy, he knew the struggle of not wanting to open up in fear that the person you were speaking to would take every word you were saying and flip it around to make you seem crazy. He had dealt with addiction himself, and was lucky to get a therapist that understood it was more than a choice and actually something more mental. He could tell that once he mentioned he had been in their shoes before, the newer members of the group had looked up. It was almost calming to him to know that they were more comfortable, including the one that he was interested in. The hood had come down already, which was just one step closer to lowering his walls. 

“If you don’t mind, since I’ve introduced myself, why don’t we go around and you can introduce yourself to me and the new people?” Geoff flashed a welcoming smile to the newer people in the group, his gaze always being caught by the blue haired boy across the room from him.

All of the people in the group that were used to the dynamic of public sharing were the ones to go ahead and introduce themselves first. He had already been with them for weeks, so the newness of being more public about struggles had worn off for them. It was a typical thing. It would take weeks for them to get even comfortable around the group to speak about their problems. But it was like a stack of dominos with the way they acted, as soon as one person was comfortable and sharing more, everyone else followed suit. 

Geoff had perked up when the group had finally gotten around to the person he already had interest in, scooting to the edge of the seat just to hear everything he had to say. 

“I’m Awsten. Awsten Knight.” Awsten went back to staring down at his hands. Everyone had shared plenty more, explaining why they were there, but Awsten seemed to refuse.

Geoff knew instantly why his folder was so thin. He could just tell by Awsten’s body language that he was just scared to talk. Geoff knew Awsten would take more time to get to open up. He was a bit unusual, looked like he had been through some shit. But Geoff had too, and he was just hoping that they could find some similarities between them to help Awsten. Geoff just wanted to help Awsten already, no matter how long it took.


End file.
